visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jikuu Kaizoku SEVEN SEAS
Jikuu Kaizoku SEVEN SEAS 'was a Visual power metal band formed in 2003. They disbanded in 2009. History 2003-2004 The band was formed by EITA on guitar, Marshal K on vocals, Prince YO- on guitar, TAKAO on bass and YOHSUKEon drums. They released their first self-titled mini album, Seven Seas in June 2004. 2006-2007 In 2006 the band changed their name to Jikuu Kaizoku SEVEN SEAS (The Space-Time Pirates SEVEN SEAS) The mission they were given was to come to the present day to save the future of the people on earth. They released the album Dreams on August 8th 2006 and shortly after that TAKAO left the band and Tatsuhowa sho-gun filled in on bass in 2007. On April 25th 2007, they released the mini-album Confusion. Then in May, the band played at KINGDOM ROCK SHOW IN HIBIYA. 2008-2009. At the end of 2007, they released Parallel World. In celebration of this mini-album, the CD shop Disk Union released J.SEVEN SEAS, a story book the size of a small paperback. It was only distributed at 18 locations for a limited time. Shortly after, the drummer YOHSUKE left the band and was replaced by YAMATO (ex - Kyosatan) The song Parallel World became so popular that in February 2008, it was turned into a karaoke song for the karaoke chain Premier DAM. Later in the year, the band released the album Imagination in November 5th, and in December 2008 the band created their official Myspace page. In early 2009, the band toured throughout Japan. However, in April, drummer YAMATO left the band and joined Uchusentai NOIZ. Soon after, the band announced its disbandment. Lineup *[[EITA|'EITA]] - Guitar (2003 -2009) → SEVEN SEAS → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → Gacharic Spin → Pirates Flags ～Instrumentals of SEVEN SEAS～ *[[Marshal K|'Marshal K']] - Vocals (2003 - 2009) → ORIHALCON → SEVEN SEAS → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → ORIHALCON *[[Prince Yo-|'Prince Yo'-]] - Guitar (2003 -2009) → SEVEN SEAS → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → 怪奇学園サラマンダー → 怪奇学園サラマンダー, Levia → Pirates Flags ～Instrumentals of SEVEN SEAS～, A (support) *[[Tatsuhowa sho-gun |'たつほわsho-gun']] (Tatsuhowa sho-gun) - Bass (2007 -2009) → SEVEN SEAS → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → 怪奇学園サラマンダー → 怪奇学園サラマンダー, Levia → Pirates Flags ～Instrumentals of SEVEN SEAS～ Former members *[[YAMATO|'きょさたん']] (Yamato) - Drums (2007 - 2009) → Zipcy → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → 宇宙戦隊NOIZ *[[YOHSUKE|'YOHSUKE']] - Drums (2003 - 2007) → SEVEN SEAS → Knights → ASQUE *[[Aki|'アキードリッヒ23世']] (Aki-dolich XXIII) - Drums (2007 -2008) → ENEMY ZERO → xPhearx → バビロン (support) → Siva (support) → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → E'm～grief～ → Pirates Flags ～Instrumentals of SEVEN SEAS～, Art Cube (support), 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS (support), GELLONIMO (support) → SHAPE SHIFTER, Devil Kitty *TAKAO - Bass (2003 - 2007) → SEVEN SEAS → BLESS YOU (support), BLUE STREAK → ASQUE, PROPHESIA, GRAVE SEED (support) → PROPHESIA, JackRose (support) *[[Gachi Nikov |'ガチニコフ']] (Gachi Nikov) - Drums (2007 - 2007) → SEVEN SEAS → 時空海賊SEVEN SEAS → Discography Albums Seven Seas - Dreams.jpg| Dreams mini-album (2006.08.09) Seven seas confusion.jpg| Confusion mini-album (2007.04.25) Seven Seas - Parallel World.jpg| Parallel World mini-album (2007.12.05) Seven-seas-imagination.jpg| Imagination album (2008.11.05) Demos *Demo (2004) *Seven Seas (2004.06.12) External links *Official website *Official myspace Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands Category:Self-Produced/Unsigned Bands